Frieda Adventures: Fitting In
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Ten years after the fire, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has reopened, and had a new shipment of animatronics. Frieda, Chico, and Ellie will soon fit in... right? (Horror Cuz FNaF, T Cuz Paranoidz, Humor cuz I'll Try, Credit 4 Covah Emagg 2 mah fwend)
1. The Four Nightguards

"I'm so glad they rebuilt the restaurant."

"Yeah, and they added more attractions!"

"And I heard there's more animatronics."

"I wonder who they are..."

"They're coming today, Balloon Boy. We'll see."

"I heard that one of them is a Fazbear member, like you."

"Oh really? Is that all?"

"Yes, sorry Freddy. That's all I know."

"It's almost 12. Where is the nightguard, anyway?"

A door swung open. The animatronics were quite surprised by what they saw.

4 nightguards.

Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and one the animatronics didn't know.

Mike looked over at the unknown nightguard. "Alright, this is what... wow, this place looks like a combination of the three restaurants and more."

The nightguard nodded.

"And look who we have here! Freddy, I thought you were caught in the fire. The one that Jason was in."

Freddy shook his head. "We were all in a different warehouse."

A golden bunnie walked over. "Wait, JASON?"

Jason nodded.

"DoyouremembermeitsSpringtrapbuttheemployeesfixedmeuptoperformwithGodieonthegoldenstagesoIamnowGoldRabbitandGoldieisjustGoldie!"

Jason did a facepalm.

"Jason? Did the cat get your tongue?" Springtrap/Gold Rabbit asked.

Jeremy spoke up. "Jason lost his voice sometime after the fire. Probably too much screaming."

Jason glared, then shook his head.

"And what about Fritz?"

Jeremy looked at Fritz, who was twiddling his fingers. "Hu-uh? Oh... I was preoccupied."

"And we're expecting a shipment of animatronics right now!" Goldie ran up. He was polished and all his rusty areas were fixed. His eyes weren't replaced (none of the eyes looked good on him), and instead, they tried to fix the glowing dot and turn it blue (yes, tried. They turned it green instead).

"Alright." Fritz said.

A bell chimed. "You should get into your office! One minute until 12!" Balloon Boy called out.


	2. Frieda Fazbear and Chico Chicken

**My internet is glitching. Please deal with it while I am.**

"I wish we could leave." growled a chicken animatronic with big bangs that almost covers his eyes.

A blue bear that looks like Freddy, but with a white hat and bow tie and yellow eyes, turned to the chicken. "Patience, Chico. I only get to leave once a week to perform. What I hate about my role is the fact that I'm an ANTAGONIST."

"That must suck, huh." Chico chuckled. "I heard I have to hand out cake."

"I wonder who my opponent will be..." the bear soon was lost in thought, and was now watching Goldie and Springtrap dance on one stage while Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica played their songs on a separate stage.

"Lucky Ellie, she already gets to leave. Right, Frieda?" Chico looked over to an aquatic-themed room, where an orange eel animatronic with eyes like Goldie and black and white spots wheeled around, guiding the children around.

Frieda shrugged her shoulders. "At least she's happy. Ellie seems to be enjoying the children's company."

"True..." Chico agreed. He then glanced around, seeing a pink cupcake with eyes. Next to the cupcake was a newspaper of the old pizzeria. In the newspaper, Chica was holding the cupcake, but he noticed that there was no plate on the cupcake.

Frieda joined him. She dig through the box, grabbing hold of a head that looked like a blue Bonnie with rosy cheeks. She actually found it quite creepy.

"Chico!" a human's voice called out. A man with shaggy, coal black hair and a nightguard shirt entered the room. His name tag said "Mike Schmidt".

"Yes?" Chico immediately dropped the newspaper and turned around.

Mike was holding a plate that looked an awful like the cupcake's. "You can come out now. Boss said you need to hand out cake for a birthday party."

Chico nodded, gripping the plate, and at the same time wondering if it was a good idea to use an old, plastic plate. He shrugged it off and went with Mike. Before Mike was gone, he yelled out. "And Frieda, stop being a creep and digging through thr boxes!"

Frieda perked up and dropped a Freddy mask and flashlight.


	3. Sharks!

**(I managed to make the third chapter. I just realized, if it was ninety years if slumbering, everyone would be dead. I'm changing it to ten years, and saying that Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz are just namesakes. Also, guess where ninety years of slumbering came from...? *evil grin for no reason)**

Frieda watched Chico as he handed out cake to the children. Frieda waved at him each time he seemed to be facing backstage. Chico didn't wave back. It was either the fact that he had forgotten about Chico, or more likely, his hands were full because he had to hand out cake.

(Later)

"Eight PM! Closing time! You all have to go!" Fritz, a man with spiky hair and a leather jacket, yelled. Frieda stood up and left the backstage. Fritz turned around and spotted her.

"Frieda!"

Frieda paused. "Yes?" she said, not turning around.

"You're performing tomorrow. You're going to fight Foxy." he said.

Upon hearing his name, Foxy peeked out the curtains. He was all fixed up, with a few stitches on his body, and, something that surprised Frieda, a hook.

A hook like hers.

"Uhh... nice to meet you, Foxy.." Frieda said nervously.

"Nice to meet ye, too, Frieda!" Foxy cried out. "It is I, Foxy the pirate fox! Ye must be the one I be fightin' tomorrow, yeah?"

Frieda nodded.

"Well, hope ye acting be good, because we be performin' in front of the children!" Foxy roared.

"Can you... quiet down..." Fritz said.

"Quiet down?! What do ye mean, Fritz?" Foxy yelled. "I be speaking normally!" Foxy raised his hook at Fritz.

"What about calm down?" Frieda said.

"I be calm, too! You be making as much sense as a shark swimmin' on land!"

"Wouldn't the shark die?" Fritz suggested.

"That's why it be makin' no sense!" Foxy bellowed.

Frieda quickly slid away from Foxy as Fritz argued with him about sharks.

Chico then spotted Frieda. "Frieda!" he exclaimed. "It is so nice to bump into you!"

"It is nice to see you, too, Chico." Frieda replied. "Want to try making friends with everyone?"

"I would love that!" Chico cried as loud as Foxy.

"Calm down, Chico." Frieda said.

"Well, I can't because I triedthisthingcalledcakeanditwasgoodandit'smakingmeveryhyperandmakingmetalkfastohmygoshitwassotastythoughnowonderkidsloveit!" Chico said.

Frieda blinked. "You need some rest." she simply said.

She then spotted Jeremy, a man with blonde hair. It was quite shaggy. Underneath his bangs, was something black that Frieda couldn't make out.

"Fritz, time to-" he paused when he saw Foxy.

"I-I'll leave you two here, totally not because I'm scared of Foxy!" Fritz scoffed, before running back to the office.

Frieda blinked again, before turning around to the stage. "Weirdo." she mumbled.


	4. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Ellie

**(I'm back! Sorry if my jokes are torture, by the way. If they're even noticable.**

**Also, Fritz is fine...**

**Unless the Bite of 87 reoccurred.**

**Wait, no, Fritz is fine. Okay, enjoy the chapter!)**

Frieda walked over to the stage to meet the one she always wanted to meet: Freddy Fazbear himself. H was sitting by the stage with Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken, all staring at a clock. It was a few minutes until midnight. And then the fun would begin.

"Hey, look, it's Frydia!" Bonnie called out.

"Frieda." Freddy mumbled.

"Whatever." Bonnie growled.

"Uhh, hi?" Frieda said rather unsure if Bonnie would be a friend at all.

"Hello." Bonnie said, quite stern.

Now Frieda was sure Bonnie wouldn't be a friend.

"Ignore Bonnie." Freddy said. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun comes to life! This pizzeria of fun and pepperoni is for kids and adults alike!"

"It'll take a while to process what you just said. And I thought Springtrap was hard to understand." Frieda glanced over to Springtrap.

"OhIcan'twaittoseeJasonagainIhaven'tseenhiminawhileIhopehe'sokayandmaybeI'llbefriendswiththeothernightguardstoo!"

"I stand corrected." Frieda said, her face blank.

"Well, Chica, you'll enjoy her, too." Freddy said, glancing over to the chicken.

Chica smiled. "You sure will!" she exclaimed. She reached in for a hug, but Frieda pushed her hand away.

"Sorry, but I would like to meet the other new animatronic." Frieda said, walking away from the stage.

As she walked away, she heard Bonnie mumble, "Why can't I have a one like Freddy and Chica?"

Frieda was now in front of Treasure Bay. It was an aquatic-themed room. There are caverns, fake seaweed, coral, and more underwater-y things. This is where the new animatronic was.

A bit scared, Frieda entered the room. Suddenly, there was a movement. An orange tail with a ripped end flicked. At the end, where it's ripped, you could see the endoskeleton.

"Hello?" Frieda called out.

Suddenly, an orange eel animatronic popped out. She had white spots with black in the middle.

"Hello!" the eel replied. "What's your name?"

"Frieda." she replied, trying to sound like she wasn't still scared.

"I'm Ellie!" the eel replied. "This is Treasure Bay, where any kid can set up a treasure hunt and play!"

"Then what are you for?" Frieda asked.

"I give out hints help the one playing." Frieda said. "And I can repeat clearly what one is saying."

"Why are you rhyming?" Frieda asked.

"I just like to rhyme, oh, look at the time!" Ellie called out.

Frieda turned to a clock, and it said, 12:01.

"Okay, time for playtime.." Frieda said.

"Wait, you're joining the others to attack the guard?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Well, they're a threat, so yeah..." Frieda said.

Ellie looked down. "Well, if the murders happened here, then why would murderers come here? I mean, this place would be heavily guarded if a murder happened."

"The police are stupid at this part of town." Frieda pointed out. "They arrested Fritz just because he was on camera. They let the true murderer escape."


	5. Nighty Night

**Two chapters in one day?! I must've been excited. Also, does anyone like how the chapters now have names? By the way, any guesses for Jeremy?**

**ONE MORE THING! If I use 'these', that means a character is thinking.**

"Hello? Hello hello? Uhh, I wanted to give you a message-"

"Ugh, that same stupid message." Mike growled, muting the recorder. "My dad told me the entire thing. It was BORING."

"But Mike!" Jeremy said. "What about Jason?"

Jason replied with a nod.

"We can explain everything. Don't worry, Jeremy."

"Don't worry?! Foxy's coming!" Jeremy yelled, clearly freaking out.

Mike calmly shut the door. "Piece of cake."

"Hey, did somebody say cake?! I WANT CAKE!" Chico yelled from the window. Jason slammed the door.

"Jason! You're going to waste power!"

"Actually," Fritz said. "the reason Fazbear Entertainment opened again is because they had enough money for everything, even unlimited power."

"Good." Mike said.

Foxy then started yelling. "Arrg! I be wantin to have a chat with Fritz... with ME HOO-"

"Alright, Foxy Fox, threat time is over, now is attack time." Frieda's voice said.

"Arr, that be even better!" Foxy started pounding on the door. "Open up, lad. It only be a suit! You be a scaredy-cat!"

"Yes I am! Yes I am!" Jeremy whined, his hands buried in his knees.

"Jeremy, quit being a baby. Fritz, quit arguing with Foxy." Mike growled. "And Jason, quit being silent."

Jason glared at Mike. If looks could kill, Mike would've been dead about a hundred times.

"It's a joke, Jason." Mike said.

"Fritz! Open the door right now! I be wantin to talk to ye!"

Mike smiled. "You know, we're pretty invincible with infinite power."

Suddenly, the power went off.

"Aww, DANGIT."

"Aww, ye be comin with me, landlubber!"

A high-pitched, almost girl-like scream was heard.

Frieda, who was by the door at that time, glanced at Mike. "Who was that?"

Mike sighed. "Jeremy. He has this fear of Foxy and Mangle for some crazy reason."

"And I remember seeing something black under his bangs. What were they?"

"No one knows. He never let his bangs uncover his forehead."

"Alright, less talk-y, more grabby." Frieda said. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Mike's arm and dragged him away. "Come on, Mike."

Chico ran in the room. "Any cake?" he asked.

"No." Fritz said.

"THEN COME WITH ME!" Chico dragged Jeremy out the room.

"HeyJasonIwillbringyoutothebackstagebecauseeveryoneelseisdoingit!"

Jason rolled his eyes. 'Oh boy.'


	6. Meet John

**Okay, this chapter has been edited. By the way, I know what you all are thinking about the new character, and you are wrong. :P**

"I can't believed they escaped!" Frieda growled.

"I know!" Chico agreed.

Ellie wheeled up to them. "I, personally, think that it's fine that they escaped." Ellie said.

"At least you stopped rhyming." Frieda mumbled.

"Did you hear Jeremy's scream?" Chico asked, veering the conversation from an argument. "He sounds like a lady!"

"Very true!" Ellie chuckling.

"One hour till opening." Frieda said. "Looks like Springtrap has gone to help,the guards."

Chico nodded. "He is only causing them pain in the way we could never do."

Meanwhile...

"Sohow'sthecoffeandthebandagesandtheblanketsandtheblahblahblahblahbjkdkhjjhugggghuggdxugugihioaojpisniniovcnjodnideijnije..."

"This is complete torture!" Mike cried.

Jeremy nodded. "No wonder Jason hates-"

Springtrap turned to Jeremy.

"-Uhh... the ones that hate Green Bunny himself!"

"Gold Bunny."

"Whatever."

"Soanywayhowisthebkahblahhajohfhherfugeavcsavdiyacvgsrgucwevgy-"

Springtrap suddenly shut down.

Soon, a man with red hair, orange eyes, and a purple suit peeked through the window.

The nightguards stared.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" the man asked.

"For what?" Fritz asked.

"For temporarily hacking and disabling the Springytraps guy." he replied.

Mike started. "Oh, uhh..."

Then Jeremy spoke. "Thanks for..."

Fritz continued. "Disabling.."

Jason obviously said nothing.

"Jason, you're strangely silent. As if you were... mute-OWW! JASON!"

Jason has stamped on Mike's foot.

"Jason was angry." Jeremy said.

"Very true." Fritz said.p

"It's fun." Mike mumbled.

"It's fun, teasing someone for being mute?"

"Not fun!"

"I CHOOSE WHAT IS FUN FOR ME AND YOU CHOOSE FOR YOU."

"STILL."

"I declare this war shall stop!"

"Fritz, stop being fancy and stupid."

"It's actually really stupid."

"You're siding with him?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't!"

"You just did!"

"Yeah!"

"0H N0!"

"WHAT?!"

"Here we go."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXYYYYYYYYYY!"

"That fox is glaring at me! Shut the door!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Shut YOUR mouth!"

"SHUT ALL OF YOUR MOUTHS!"

Jason slipped out the office with the man following him.

"Ugh, freak show." the man said. "I'm John. Also, why weren't you joining in."

Jason made an X on his throat.

"You're mute? And your name is Jeremy?"

Jason shook his head, then drew J-A-S-O-N in the air.

"Ohh!" John said. "Fritz!"

Jason did a facepalm.


	7. The Great Argument

**Okay, this chapter... I'm not sure if it's actually good. Also, if you see a comic-version of this, it's most likely my friend's. In order to tell, my friend made my cover image. She's nice. :)**

"Frieda, Foxy is REALLY angry from the argument Fritz and he had." Chico said.

"And it was about SHARKS DYING ON LAND!"

Chico looked surprised. "It was? I thought it was about fish dying on-"

"We get it."

"Hello!" a cheery voice called.

"Ellie?" Frieda turned around, but instead saw a slender, puppet-thing.

"My name's Mary Marionette!" the puppet said.

"Oh, Mary. They brought you back, too?" Chico asked.

"Yep! They also brought back Balloon Boy, as you all know, and they brought back Mangle, who is now Vivian the Vixen!" Mary exclaimed.

"Ohh, Fritz!" a voice said. Frieda turned around and saw Jason walking with a mysterious person.

"Hey, who are you?" Frieda asked.

"I'm John. You must be the new attraction."

Chico scoffed. "You're wearing PURPLE!" He couldn't help but start laughing.

"Hey! All the higher ranks get a purple suit! How come you didn't laugh at the boss if you're laughing at me?" John balled his hands into a fist.

"I did!" was all Chico could manage to say.

"Hey, Foxy and Fritz's fight is all this place can handle at the moment!" Frieda exclaimed.

Mary's eyes then widened. "There's a criminal in this very pizzeria!"

"Where?!" Foxy exclaimed. "I would be delighted to let the landlubber meet me hook!"

"He's coming right now!" Mary yelled.

All Frieda saw was Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz.

"Guys, it's just the nightguards." Frieda said.

But Mary was glaring at Fritz. And then Frieda remembered that Fritz was falsely arrested. Foxy was angry enough at Fritz.

"Get him!" Mary roared, and soon, everyone was trying to pull Mary and Foxy away from Fritz.

"With everyone here, sharks will have started swimming on air without dying by the time we be done with ye!"

"Hey, why don't you look at that, sharks started swimming on air without dying. NOW GET OFF FRITZ!" Frieda yelled. With one big yank, she tore Foxy away.

"Hey! They're working with the criminal!" Mary exclaimed.

"Fritz is no criminal!" Frieda yelled. "They check one measly little tape and arrested him! One measly little tape isn't enough!"

"Well I... I... Uhh..." Mary thought. "Fritz is still on my bad side!"

"Then just try checking the tapes! All of them!"

"One tape is enough!"

Soon, Mary and Frieda were arguing and balling their fists at each other, with everyone gathered around them.

"Look, if you have a problem, then just leave!"

Mary was real furious now. "Why don't YOU leave? In fact, they should've never even created!"

They gasped.

Then all was silent.

Frieda stared. She then hung her head and left with everyone watching.


	8. Fredric and Bona

**My "special friend" (from the reviews section) requested the Shadow Animatronics. They're here. You're welcome. By the way, sorry, but this chapter is a bit more on the serious side.**

"Is anyone else worried about Frieda?"

"Of course we be worried, Chico..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ye asked it many times."

"Oh, right."

Frieda was still shaken up from the argument she and Mary had. She had been staying inside the backstage for a while. She had missed her show, and spent all day digging through the reject box.

Springtrap stopped speaking so fast and getting excited, Foxy hasn't yelled, and Mary never got angry when the music box went off. The pizzeria got quieter. They all were worried.

The nightguards were worried, but they were also comfortable with this.

"I'm so glad Springtrap had shut up." Mike said. "He was starting to get on my nerves."

"What about Frieda?" John pointed out.

"I feel bad about Frieda, but I couldn't care less about Springtrap."

"I'm not sure, though. I kinda feel bad, but she's an animatronic. She wants to KILL us." Fritz said.

"They do that less often now. Plus, she did it for you." Mike said. She was defending you. Shouldn't you feel thankful?"

"Suppose so..." Fritz mumbled.

"Who would even CARE about that stupid blue bear!?" a voice said.

A purple bear, who had somehow managed to get into the office, was glaring at the guards.

"Shadow Freddy?" Jeremy said. "What brings you here?"

"The pizzeria." Shadow Freddy growled, crossing his arms.

"Fredric!" another voice said. "Get away from them. Now!"

A black bunny was standing on the other side of the office.

"Fredric?" Jeremy snickered.

"I'm not hurting them, Bona. Now shoo!" Fredric acted as if the bunny was a misbehaving puppy.

"Your name's Bona?" Jeremy asked the bunny. "I thought you were just Shadow Bonnie."

"Yes, I'm Bona. 'Shadow Freddy' is Fredric." Bona said, gesturing to the scowling purple bear.

"And exactly who are you guys, besides your name?"

"I was replaced by Goldie when Fredbear's Diner was open." Fredric mumbled.

"You mean the place that was shut down after the murder of Mary Margarette?" Mike asked.

Fredric ignored Mike. "When the restaurant shut down, I was stored far away for years."

Bona then spoke up. "I was originally going to be Bonnie, but they made some errors." she said. "They stored me out of sight, but occasionally, I snuck out of the Parts and Services room to check on your father, Jeremy."

"You would go great with Ellie. Why don't you go meet her sometime?" Mike said.

"I was planning to," Bona said. "But she is too busy at day, and at night, because Frieda hasn't come out, she goes straight into sleep mode."

"We should make sure she gets out." Fritz said.

"Everyone tried," Chico popped out from a window. "But sadly, Frieda just keep digging in that box."

"Once again, she's being a weirdo." Fritz said.

"Fritz!" Mike growled.

"Just saying..." Fritz mumbled.

"I know she wouldn't listen, so I won't even try." Chico said.

Jason suddenly got on his phone. He then started typing something down, and then a robot voice said, "She won't listen to them... but she will listen to you."


	9. Dunce Hat

**I have a few questions in the review, along with what's with the delay. Why don't you check that out after you're done reading? :)**

"Jason, where'd you get that app?" Mike asked.

"The App Store." Jason wrote.

"Well, duh." Mike mumbled.

Chico sat down. "You really think so?" he asked. "I'm still a bit unsure."

"Of course!" Bona said. "You're her best friend!"

All was quiet for a minute.

Finally, Chick sat up. "Alright, I'm going."

"Well, good luck," Fredric snickered. "You'll need it."

"FREDRIC!" Bona yelled.

"Yes mom, I cleaned my room, I washed the dishes, I did my homework, stop nagging at me." Fredric growled, leaving the office.

Bona sighed. "He is such a pain." she mumbled before sitting down.

Chico was distracted by the quick argument.

"Aren't you going or not?" Bona asked.

That set Chico off.

"Thank goodness Fredric is gone," Jason wrote. "I can't imagine someone more painful than him." He thought for a while, then added, "May I wear a dunce hat if I am proven wrong."

Springtrap appeared.

"AreyouguysokayImadepizzatomakeyouhappyFreddysaidIshouldbothersomeomeelsewhatafunnyjokethatis!"

"Well, time to get the dunce hat." Jason wrote.


	10. Mason and Jason

**Jason will be joking about the Dunce Hat.**

**But that doesn't mean...**

**...there's no Dunce Hat... MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Enjoy. :P**

"You know, I realized something," Mike said.

"What?" Fritz asked.

"With all the animatronics this quiet," Mike said. "We have time at night to do whatever."

"What about Bona and Fredric?" Jason pointed out. "Bona is confident Chico will make Frieda feel better, and Fredric... he's a jerk."

Jeremy spoke up. "Fredric will be busy trying to be steal Freddy's place, and Bona is a black bunny version of Ellie."

"Oh, wait!" Mike exclaimed.

"What?" Fritz asked.

"Jason forgot to put on the dunce hat!" Mike said.

"I wasn't really going to put on the dunce hat."

"Well you are now." Mike smacked a dunce hat on Jason's head. "This is a big improvement of your original outfit."

Jason glared.

John suddenly ran in the office. "Good news, guys. SOMEBODY..." he held up a voice box. "...has made Springtrap unable to talk!"

Springtrap followed John, trying to mouth-talk.

"What?" Fritz said.

"Well, you scared me," Jeremy said. "What next, Mason?"

"YEUP!"

Another man ran behind John. He had a purple suit like John, and he had red hair, like Foxy's.

"What?" Fritz said.

"Some people call him Phone Guy. Phone Guy-"

"I know who Phone Guy is," Jason wrote.

"But my dad said you died..." Mike pointed out.

"Two words: I escaped." Mason said.

"That is actually four words." Jason said.

"What?" Fritz asked.

"Whoa, what happened? Lost a bet?" Mason looked at Jason's dunce hat.

"Look at the previous chapter if you want to know," Jason wrote.

"What?" Fritz asked.

"Nevermind." Jason wrote.


	11. Welcome Back

**Here is a random question: Should Chico and Frieda like each other? I originally wanted Goldie and Frieda to like each other, but after writing this chapter, I've been wondering who should be paired with Frieda...**

**Enjoy, by the way! :D**

Chico was once again distracted by an argument. This time, it was Fredric and Freddy who were fighting.

"You know, I can be the mascot anytime! I will be the leader of Freddy Fazbear's one day!"

"I'm already the mascot; they won't remove me in a million years!"

"THEY'LL BE DEAD IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"IT'S AN EXPRESSION, YOU IDIOT!"

Chico couldn't help but laugh. Freddy was right, Fredric WAS being an idiot. Even when he isn't.

"I wish Frieda could see this..." Chico mumbled. "Wait, Frieda!"

Chico ran over to the backstage area. Frieda was reading a very old newspaper, mumbling the words as she goes. "...Fredbear's Diner Closes Due To The Murder of Mary Margarette... Mysterious man... Limo... Knife... Of course they had one. How else could she have been killed..."

"Frieda, you can stop reading newspapers from 63 years ago." Chico said, looking at the year the newspaper was published: 1970.

Frieda looked up. "Hey, Chico," she said, quite blandly. "How are you?"

"Uhh... good." Chico said. "Frieda, you've been stuck here for... I lost count."

"Two days." Frieda answered.

"You sure? You sure it wasn't tne, because that's how it felt."

Frieda laughed a bit.

Chico thought for a while.

"John took away Springtrap's voice box. Now all he does is this." Chico did an imitation of Springtrap mouth-talking, while at the same time looking like he was choking, which cracked Frieda up.

"And you should've heard the argument Freddy and Fredric had!" Chico said, explaining what he heard.

Frieda couldn't help it. Fredric WAS an idiot! Even when he isn't.

"We still have time to watch the rest of the argument," Chico said helping Frieda up and bringing her out the backstage area, and watching the last of the argument.

"FREDRIC, NO MATTER WHAT FOXY SAYS, SHARKS DO NOT SURVIVE WHEN THEY SWIM ON LAND!"

"THEN WHY WOULD HE SAY IT!?"

"HE SAID IT WOULD MAKE NO SENSE, YOU IDIOT!"

Fredric stormed off, heading towards the backstage. He briefly turned to Frieda to say, "Welcome back" then go in the backstage.

Fredric was the only one who noticed her for a while. Soon, Freddy spotted her. "FRIEDA!"

Soon, everyone was hugging her, saying how they were happy to see her (except for Bonnie, Fredric, and Goldie: Bonnie was still upset about something about her, Fredric is an idiotic jerk, and Goldie didn't know Frieda that much, yet. He just said welcome back and left).

Soon, the crowd broke apart, moved everyone was continuing their normal routine.

"Well, I have to make cakes for tomorrow," Chico said. "But one more thing..."

He hugged her. "Welcome back."


	12. Secrets and Love

**Well, once again, I'm SORRY about the corruption thing. Just... ignore it, okay? Also, there was miscellaneous letters in front of some words, for those of you who didn't check the reviews. Can any of you explain that? Well, here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

**Edit: Something went crazy, and some writing fused with this fanfiction. Or maybe windows popped up while someone else was using the computer. Who knows.**

**Ignore the last chapter, it was strange.**

It has been a week since the argument. Everything was loud again, and it made everything lively again. There was only one disadvantage...

"SOGUYSAREN'TYOUHAPPYTHATFRIEDAISBACKSHEISSONICEIWISHSHELIKEDMEBUTEVERYONESAYSSHELIKESSOMEOMEELSEWHKNOWSTHOUGHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHKDSTGHDGFBJGVJBHDRSBVIDSFBVFEUI-"

"Blah blah blah.." Mason muttered under his breath in an awfully familiar way. "I get it, you're excited that Frieda is back and-wait, what did you say last?"

"Puppies and ponies?" Springtrap asked.

"NO! Before that!" Mason said.

"Oh, uhh... I like?"

Mason face-palmed.

"Let me handle this," Jason wrote. "Starting from the 13th word and ending from the 25th word, what did you say?"

"Oh, you should've said so earlier! I said, 'I wish she liked me but everyone says she likes someone else!'"

"What?!" Mike exclaimed. "When did everyone think that?!"

"Ever since Frieda came back!"

"And what happened?"

"Check the last chapter."

Fritz was confused. "What?"

"Please stop breaking the fourth wall!" Mason yelled.

"Sorry," Springtrap replied, shyly. "Well, basically, they hugged."

"JUST hugged?" Mike said. "That has nothing to do with liking each other. It just means they're great friends."

"Guys, isn't it rude to poke into Frieda's business? Everyone else is doing it, but we shouldn't follow their example." Jason said.

"Alright..." Mike mumbled. "Springtrap, go away."

Springtrap stared.

"Oh, uh, because you need a break from being our friend?"

"Oh! Okay!" Springtrap walked off.

"Close call..." Mike mumbled.

"What?" Fritz asked. "It was very easy to get out of that."

"True..."

Fritz thought about something that was bothering him. "Boss lied about the power."

"Yeah, on the first night here, Fritz said that the boss said that there was infinite power, but the power went off." Jeremy said.

"Hold on!" Mason cried. "Fritz, when did you hear this?"

"I didn't hear it. There was a message on the boss' desk saying that there was infinite power." Fritz said.

"Tell me when you found the note, then." Mason said.

"The first night here."

"Which boss wrote that?"

"The one that worked here, but quit when Fazbear's Fright opened."

"That's impossible," Mason said. "He's dead."


	13. Easter Preparations

**There was a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, what will happen next?**

**Trashy Spoiler: I'm leaving you at the Cliff for now. :P**

**Enjoy.**

FFrieda was a bit annoyed about the rumors, but she did her best to ignore them. Plus, she had her first show tomorrow. She couldn't let anything rruin it. Foxy was preparing, too. He peeked out his curtains. No sign of Frieda.

"Foxy," Frieda was standing next to him. "It's 4:56 in the morning!"

"Oh.." Foxy mumbled.

"AND the show is tomorrow!"

"Right..."

"BECAUSE it's EEaster today!"

"Yeah..."

"You should be getting ready for the first egg hunt ever since this restaurant opened!"

"Okay..."

"Egg Hunt?" Chico asked Frieda suddenly.

"Bona said that every Easter, the animatronics, and sometimes the nightguards, have an egg hunt together. Ellie is helping out. She's an expert with treasure hunts, and egg hunts aren't any ddifferent."

"They be usin' eggs instead of treasure!" Foxy cried.

"Right, except that."

Mary bounded over to the three. "I AM SO PUMPED FOR THIS EGG HUNT!" she yelled, then turning to Frieda. "Sorry for hurting your feelings a week ago."

"Yeah..." Frieda chuckled. "You say that 50 times a day... literally..."

"Have you heard the rrumors?" Mary asked.

"Don't talk about it." Frieda and Chico mumbled in unison.

Mary smiled. "II don't really pay attention to them. They haven't even gotten your side of the story."

CChico nodded. "II don't get why people assume at first ssight?"

"5:09..." Foxy mumbled. "'Why don't ye get the nightguards their this egg hhunt?"

"Chico, can you do it?" Mary asked. "Bona said she needed Frieda as well as me."

"Sure," Chico said, heading off into the halls.

"Come on!" Mary grabbed Frieda and ran up to the backstage area. Both Fredric and Bona were there.

"You won't be telling HER you-know-what, right?" Fredric mumbled.

Bona sighed. "Just help EEllie with hiding the eggs, alright?"

Fredric left the rroom, mumbling to himself.

Mary was beaming. "This is the cool part!" she squealed.

Bona dragged her finger on the brick wall, and a black line followed. Soon, she had drawn a rectangle on the wall, and suddenly, the bricks inside the rectangle was turning to wood. Before Frieda knew it, there was a wooden door in front of them.

"Ladies first," Bona said, opening the door.

"But we're all ladies." Mary pointed out.

"What about oldest first?" Frieda asked.

"That means I go first," Bona said.

"Then go."

"Right."

Mary entered the door after, then Frieda went in. The door turned back to bricks when Frieda closed it. The room looked like the Easter Bunny's headquarters, with piles of chocolate and eeggs everywhere.

"Now, this is where it gets a bit serious..." Mary sighed.


	14. Shut Up

**Sorry for the longer wait. I've decided to just enjoy Spring Break for a day or two. With everything going on, I'm not sure how this fanfiction's last chapter would go like. Why don't you guys suggest something. Also, there's a message about the number of views this story has gotten... :)**

Mike started. "How would the Boss have left the note if he's dead?"

"Well, possibly, the note is from 1987 because I saw Boss write it at 1987 and told me to read it to him on the first night he was here." Mason sighed.

"Or a ghost." Jeremy added.

"Did you NOT just hear his explanation, Jeremy?!" Jason wrote.

"Seems so." John shrugged.

"What?"

"Guys!" Chico yelled. Everyone stopped.

Before Chico even said anything, Jeremy slammed both doors.

"Remember what happened last time you slammed the doors?" Mike pointed out.

"Come out, guys!"

"Keepthedoorshut." Mike blurted out.

The door suddenly opened, and Chico peered in.

"Alright, who opened the door?" Mike yelled.

"Me," Chico said.

"How?"

Chico pulled out John's hacking device.

"Where'd you get that?!" John exclaimed.

"You left it on the table." Chico said.

John facepalmed himself. "I knew that was a bad idea."

"Guys, I'm just asking if you guys would like to join our Easter Hunt." Chico said.

"Sure, I guess."

"The losers get stuffed."

"NOPE!"

Jeremy slammed the doors.

"Jeremy fell for it!" Chico laughed. "Don't worry, there's only a -100% chance of being stuffed if you lose."

"A-alright," Jeremy whimpered.

"You're being a baby," Mike sighed.

"Just a second ago, you were closing the door just because Chico asked us to come out." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

(Meanwhile)

"Well?" Frieda asked.

Mary sighed. "Well, Uhh... warning: I will sound a lot like Springtrap. WellsomeanimatronicscanperformmagicandIcanseewhat'llhappeninthefuturebutIcan'ttellanyonesoIhavetosaythatsomethingbadwillhappenlateralsofansofthisfanfictiondon'thateplease."

Frieda stood there. "...Uhh... who can perform this 'magic' besides you and Mary, Bona?"

"Well, Fredric, Goldie, Springtrap, and Chica can." Mary replied. "We need to get ready for the egg hunt."

"Don't tell anyone," Bona said suddenly.

Frieda nodded. "I promise I'll tell no one."


	15. Paradox and Egg Hunt

**What's YOUR favorite paradox! My favorite is the Crocodile Paradox: If a crocodile took a child and promised to return it if the father guessed what the crocodile will do, what would the crocodile do if the father correctly guessed that the crocodile wouldn't return the child.**

It'll be used for a future fanfiction.

"Where have you been?" Chico ran over to Frieda. "What did you see?"

Frieda, remembering her promise, made a quick lie. "Bona just needed help painting a few of the eggs."

Chico nodded. "Well, you should get a basket. Hunt's starting soon."

Soon, the nightguards were there. Jeremy reluctantly picked up a basket, obviously not wanting to be at the hunt, even when Chico made it clear they wouldn't attack him or swoop down at him from the sky or trap him in a hole or throw egg bombs or send Firestar to fight him or send Sandstorm to fight him or shoot the sun at him or send him to Mars or whatever.

Soon, 6:00 hit, and everyone was off finding eggs.

Frieda instantly found a few eggs under a table (Chica had volunteered to hide them), then found a green, blue, and brown egg by a potted tree in the lobby. Chico wasn't off to a great start like Frieda. He looked in places he'd least expect it, and when Frieda gave him a tip, he turned it into a paradox.

"Look in easy places, since everyone expects you to search in hard places." Frieda had said.

"I'm expected to look in hard places, but people know that I'll look in easy places, so I'm expected to look in an easy place, but you said I'm supposed to look in hard places! WHAA-"

And Chico wonders why Frieda hates paradoxes.

Frieda spent the rest of the hour with her head against the wall, just amazed at how Chico handled the advice, but she eventually found it funny, and continued hunting.

Chico had finally figured out what to do, and had found lots of eggs while

Frieda was gone.

Soon, it had been 9:00. "Eight more hours until the egg hunt is over!" Bona yelled.

Fritz had been struggling to get eggs, and he always found them, but he never gets them. The entire time, he and Foxy were competing, and Fritz seemed to have forgotten how fast Foxy runs.

Jeremy stayed as far away from the animatronics as he could, but most of the eggs were where the animatronics were, so he barely got a few eggs.

Jason weaved through the animatronics, being sure to avoid Springtrap ("EGGHUNTSARESOFUNIWISHWECOULDDOTHISEVERYDAYANDIHOPEYOUFEELTHESAMEBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHHJGJFJDNDNSUEIBCYBRWBJVGBCU!") and found a fair amount of eggs.

John, well, there were new rumors about him being the murderer ("The murderer was wearing a purple suit, and looked... kinda like John..." Mary said), and a few animatronics weren't as nice to him. It was lucky of him for the stronger/more intimidating animatronics to have at least a bit of logic ("You would be inside Springtrap if you were the murderer," Frieda said).

Mason was disliked by five of the animatronics, but Mason knew how to avoid them, and managed to get enough eggs ('He had escaped one time, I wonder if he'd escape the second time. Shall we test it out?' Goldie would think).

Mike, well, some animatronics were AFRAID of him, worried they'll anger him. They said nothing to him and did nothing with him, but to his surprise, he had two eggs fewer than John.

"5:00! Egg hunt over!" Bona yelled.


	16. Showtime!

**I now ship Friedric, thanks to my friend. And you know what happens when a fanfiction writer ships two characters. }:D**

**Also, sorry for the long delay. Sometimes, I forgot about this fanfiction, and when I remembered, I would get Writer's Block. I hope things go back to normal. :)**

"Frieda? The show's in three hours. Do you REALLY need to get ready now?"

"Yes I do, Chico. I may forget to get ready later!"

"But still... oh, alright."

Chico was quite annoyed by Frieda, who had done nothing but practice how to act a fight to get ready for her show (if that wasn't obvious).

"The show will start when Freddy's band finishes playing their next song..." Mary said. She had been watching Frieda practice, finding it quite amusing. "It's best if she gets as much practice possible."

"THANK you, Mary," Frieda said, prodding her hook in the air like she was insane.

When three hours had passed, Frieda was still practicing as if she never got tired. The next song was finished, and it was time for Frieda to step out.

"Okay, this be how the show goes..." Foxy had said after the egg hunt yesterday.

Frieda remembered every part, and stepped out.

"Pesky children," Frieda yelled out, gaining the attention of every child (the parents were snoring away. A few were woken up, but they payed no mind to it). "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a bad place! It should be destroyed."

Yes, it was cheesy, but it sent all the children yelling, "NO!".

Fredric, leaning against the wall, smirked. "Reminds me of... well... me..."

"Yes!" Frieda yelled. "Everything will go down with it! I, Frieda Fazbear, will take down this accursed place!"

Although no one knew what "accursed" meant, the children were still yelling out.

"Ye won't be doin' it when I be here!" a voice called out.

Frieda turned around to see Foxy in a heroic pose. "I be here to save the day!"

"You think you're some hero, Foxy? You are nothing but a worthless fox!" Frieda yelled.

Some Foxy-loving children yelled at Frieda for calling Foxy "worthless".

"Then ye haven't seen me fight!" With that, Foxy charged right to Frieda, but fake-tripped. "Yikes!"

"I'm stronger than you, Foxy!" Frieda yelled, but with that, Foxy yelled a battle scream and slashed at Frieda's face, accidentally cutting it in the process. There was no time to think about it, though.

Frieda tried to scratch Foxy's arm, but Foxy pinned her down. Frieda stood up like she was defeated. "You may have defeated me this time, Foxy," Frieda descended into the darkness of the backstage room. "But I WILL return!"

Frieda sat down as the children cheered for Foxy. It was kinda fun being the bad guy, as long as it was just a play.

"So, how'd the performance go?"

Frieda expected to see Chico's friendly face, but instead saw Fredric's glowing white eyes.

"It was... well..." Frieda stuttered.

Fredric smiled. "Well, that's good. I thought the fight scene was cool."

Frieda smiled back. "Well, that's... neat." she said.

"Fredric, what are you doing here? Frieda needs to rest after the performance!" Chico suddenly called out.

Frieda was just as surprised as Fredric. "No, we're just talking about the show.."

Chico blushed from embarrassment. "Whoops... sorry..."

"Uhh..." Fredric glanced at Frieda. "Why don't you join us?"

"Alright... I need a break from handing out cake." Chico replied.

And as the three talked, Frieda remembered Mary's warning. "Something bad is coming..." the memory would replay over and over and over and over and over.

But for now, they relax.

Frieda finally felt like she was fitting in.


End file.
